


I Need You

by killmetatron



Series: I'd Rather Have You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmetatron/pseuds/killmetatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to find Cas preparing a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Dean was feeling restless the whole drive home from work. He had worked a double shift and he missed Cas. He couldn’t wait to get home and see his boyfriend. They had just recently moved in together, and the whole thing was still so new and exciting. When he finally pulled into his assigned parking spot in front of the apartment complex where they lived, he couldn’t get upstairs fast enough. He unlocked the door, hoping Cas would be waiting for him to get home, the way he had been every other day since the move.

“Cas? I’m home!” yelled Dean as he walked through the entryway, kicking off his boots as he hopped in the direction if the living room. Their apartment was small, but it was everything they needed. They didn’t need much space.

“I’m in here!” Cas yelled back. His voice was coming from the kitchen. Dean followed the sound, laughing.

“Baby, you’ll never believe what happened at work to-” he started, but stopped short when he saw the mess in the kitchen. There was flour everywhere, and various bowls and spoons and pans scattered all over the kitchen. Cas was sitting on the floor, surrounded by apple peelings, absolutely covered head to toe in various baking ingredients.

“I’m making you a pie,” stated Cas, matter-of-factly. He grinned, and Dean could see that there was even flour on his lips. Cas looked back down at the apple he was peeling, sticking his tongue out slightly in concentration as he hacked away at it with a knife.

“Cas,” said Dean, “You didn’t have to do this...”

“I know, but that is not of import. I wanted to do it.”

“Thank you, Cas, but you really made a mess,” laughed Dean. He gestured around the kitchen, and Cas’ eyes followed his hand, frowning slightly.

“Oh,” he said after a moment of contemplation, “I’m sorry, Dean.”

Cas looked downtrodden, and Dean realized that Cas thought he was letting him down.

“No big deal,” said Dean, “Let’s get this baby in the oven and then we can clean this up together.”

Cas smiled and Dean picked up an unpeeled apple from the bowl in front of Cas and plopped himself down on the floor next to him.

“So, how was your day?” asked Dean, pulling out his pocket knife and taking his first peel off of the bright green apple.

Cas grinned, and Dean sat back and smiled, letting himself get lost in the sound of Cas’ voice and the domestic simplicity of baking with his best friend and soulmate.


End file.
